


Can We Get The Dragon Back?

by harrypanther, vala411



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Dis has a temper, Durin Family, Dwarves being dwarves, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, Minor Violence, Scary little sis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypanther/pseuds/harrypanther, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: AU: After BOTFA, the three Durins have survived but a far more dangerous fate awaits them. Thorin’s sister, Dis, is arriving and the King needs to explain to her what exactly has happened to her sons on the Quest…
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 187





	Can We Get The Dragon Back?

**Author's Note:**

> AU: After BOTFA, the three Durins have survived but a far more dangerous fate awaits them. Thorin’s sister, Dis, is arriving and the King needs to explain to her what exactly has happened to her sons on the Quest…
> 
> Co-authored with Vala 411
> 
> A/N: This was based on a conversation that Vala and I had and…well, this happened
> 
> Disclaimer: ‘The Hobbit’ was written by JRR Tolkien. All rights remain with their rights holders.

**Can We Get The Dragon Back?**

-o0o-

The horns sounded, brassy and bright in the overcast late spring day in Erebor. There wasstill a chill in the mountain, even though the renovations were coming on apace but there was no way that the kingdom was ready yet for the caravan that was arriving, bringing many of the exiled Ereborians back home from the settlements in Ered Luin.

King Thorin Oakenshield, leaned on the still damaged stone of the balcony above the gates, staring down at the slowly approaching wagons and ponies. The cold wind ruffled his long hair, the sun highlighting the additional grey streaks that had appeared amid the jet tresses after the cruel winter and the aftermath of his wounds. His survival had hung on a knife edge and only the determined efforts of Gandalf, Lord Elrond and Oin had spared him-but it had taken months to be near normal once more.

He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. Dain’s army from the Iron Hills had been very helpful in clearing out the worst of the debris and some basic repairs but many had headed out as soon as the weather had broken to return to their homes and families. All had been rewarded generously, the residue of his Gold Sickness completely burnt out when he finally woke from his long healing sleep, much to the relief of everyone…but especially a certain hobbit who had waited until the dwarf had finally opened his eyes. And Thorin had never been so relieved as when he met Bilbo’s eyes and heard his gentle and sincere reassurances that he forgave Thorin, that he understood. Of course, he had apologised again, willing to do anything to convince his friend of his remorse and throw himself on the hobbit’s mercy. Instead, Bilbo had smiled and thrown the door open, allowing Fili and Kili to slowly enter and see their Uncle once more.

His eyes snapped open and he stared at the caravan, now approaching the gates. His sister-sons had both been almost mortally wounded and had required almost as much effort as Thorin to spare their lives. Their youth and fitness had allowed them to heal quicker than their Uncle, though they were still scarred and not quite back to their former fitness. But the shape riding at the front of the caravan was familiar now, the straight bearing and grim expression very familiar. He swallowed. A large part of him was filled with joy to see his sister, Dis, once more, and welcome her to the home she barely recalled…but the greater part recalled that his sister would not be happy at his conduct and how he had imperilled and almost lost her sons.

He would need to seek counsel. Maybe Balin…or perhaps Bilbo…could tell him what to say so that he could avoid being summarily killed on the spot by his furious and overprotective sister. Maybe. Perhaps discretion would be the better part of valour…yes, the lower tunnels needed an inspection. And then a patrol round the perimeter. If he was long enough…say, a year or so…maybe Dis would have got over the bulk of her fury.

Turning away from the sight, though he had faced orcs, dragons and armies of men and elves, Thorin chose to delay the inevitable discussion and fled back into the mountain.

-o0o-

Dis, Daughter of Thrain, son of Thror, Princess of the line of Durin and now returned to Erebor, was doing her best to keep her emotions check. Beautiful, haughty and mercurial, she was beautiful, her dark hair and beard beautifully braided, her robes of dark Durin blue and her piercing blue eyes echoing her brother’s. She had been greeted by Balin who had welcomed her warmly and then she had almost been knocked over by her sons, hurtling at her as if they were still young dwarflings, not the grown men they had become. And her heart had swelled with joy and relief...before she began to inspect her sons. Her blue eyes narrowed as she checked them over. There were scars, limps and a change in their eyes, the loss of the unbridled joy and carefree look that she had seen when they left and inside Dis's heart, something broke. Their innocence was gone, they had been injured and there was much more to the story.

And where was her brother?

Her eye twitched and she turned her baleful sapphire gaze on Balin. The older dwarf had served her father and grandfather and was diplomatic and clever-but he was a servant of the House of Durin. He bowed prophylactically. 

“I had expectedly my brother to be here to greet me,” she said coolly. Balin gave a small smile.

“There are many competing claims on the King’s time,” he offered as Dis gave a Thorin-worthy glare.

“More important than his only sibling?' she asked calmly. There was a pause and Fili and Kili shared a look, then backed away.

“There was appalling damage from the dragon Smaug,” Balin offered. “And Thorin…well, the laddie does tend to take everything personally. Since he’s been able to walk after he recovered, he’s always been in the thick of everything…”

“Recovered?” Dis asked acidly. _“Walk_? I was told he had been injured but was fine.”

“Really?” Balin asked politely. "I am sure…"

“If I may?” a new voice asked and she glanced down to see the determined shape of the Halfling, tousled golden-brown loosely curled hair framed a stern face. He offered her a decorous bow. “Bilbo Baggins at your service, your Highness.” She snorted.

“The Halfling,’ she commented and there was an audible intake breath. The Halfling’s expression grew colder. Balin tried to edge back a pace.

“I am certain your Highness has been raised better than that,” the hobbit told her bluntly. “I am half of nothing! I am a Hobbit of the Shire. I am certain that neither you nor any of your kin appreciate comments about your height from Men and I would suggest that you extend such considerations to another who lacks in terms of height.” There was steel in his words and she blinked, a thrill of shame briefly displacing her irritation.

"My apologies,” she found herself saying. “Now Master Ha… _Hobbit_ , I am Dis, daughter of Thrain at your service. I do not suppose that you are aware of the location of my brother?” Bilbo gave a small smile.

“Alas, no, my Lady Dis,” he offered politely. “However, I would suggest that we repair to the larger meeting room and call the Company together. I am sure that Thorin will resurface once he is aware that you are here.” He glanced over to where Balin and Dwalin were having a hissed and animated argument in Kuzdul. Finally, Dwalin stomped off, growling under his breath and Balin tried to force his expression to be more accepting.

“This way, Princess,” the old dwarf said and led the way towards the Royal apartments. Holding back, Bilbo watched her go, her sons in tow, as Nori appeared from the shadows.

“That’s the Lady Dis?” Bilbo commented in astonishment as the thief nodded.

“Yup,” he commented. “And she’ll want to know what has happened to her boys.” Bilbo stared at him.

“Should I have suggested the Company be there?” he asked in concern, wondering if he had transgressed another secret Dwarvish law. “I mean, it could be a personal conversation…” Nori started to laugh.

“None of us would miss this,” he admitted. “Princess Dis is known for her…direct speaking and protectiveness of her sons. And even though she knew that the boys would have followed the Company, whether they were permitted to join or not, she made Thorin swear that he would look after them and lay down his life for them. He swore…and of course, he failed _completely_ when he was struck by the Gold Sickness. Dis won’t be happy…”

Bilbo’s eyes widened and his eyes asked a multiplicity of questions.

“No one dares to cross her,” Nori commented with a wicked grin. “But don’t worry. The Company is there to support Thorin….” He gave a mischievous smile. “And maybe bet on the outcome…”

-o0o-

Dwalin’s appearance in the lower tunnels had shocked Thorin, who had been waylaid by a few hardy miners who had already made their way over to Erebor and were checking the tunnels for safety. Bofur was there as well, his Stone Sense useful in the initial survey of the site.

“…aftershocks of Smaug’s attack and the structural damage he caused in the upper levels have certainly caused displacement but No. 6 tunnel seems to be sound. Number 11 is more dicey and needs repropping and additional caution,” pronounced Dung, a hoary miner from Ered Luin who had been visiting the Iron Hills when the call to help had arrived. Bofur nodded.

“There’s certainly a fracture above the second marker and I can feel the shift in the softer inclusions in the medium level strata,” he added as Thorin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Close 11 until further notice and investigate if the weakness is going to impact on any other tunnels or areas of the mine,” he decided. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention.” Dung nodded and turned away as Dwalin walked forward. Thorin looked up tiredly.

“More problems?” the warrior asked gruffly.

“Never any end,” Thorin admitted. “But I’m glad I looked down here. I know the new arrivals will want to get down and start mining as soon as they can…but we can’t authorise any further extraction until the stability of the section has been confirmed…” Dwalin scowled and folded his arms across his chest.

“So ye knew about the caravan?” he asked pointedly. Brows dipping at the tone, Thorin nodded.

“I needed a space to decide what I was going to say,” he offered, still gazing at the unsafe tunnel. “I broke my promise to her, my friend. I’m not sure what I can say to her.”

“You’ve had all winter to come up with something,” Dwalin told him shortly. Thorin’s mouth twisted in a wry smile.

“That won’t end up with me back unconscious?” he asked as his friend gave a roll of the eyes.

“Can’t guarantee that,” he replied dryly.

“You’re supposed to be the Captain of my Guard, my personal guard,” Thorin reminded him.

“That doesn’t cover getting between you and your sister,” Dwalin told him deadpan. “There isn’t enough danger money in Erebor for that!”

“Traitor,” the King mumbled without rancour.

“Thorin-you have been my friend and brother in all but blood since before Erebor was lost,” Dwalin said gruffly. “But you have to face your sister. We-the Company-will all be there with you…”

“She’ll have already met Fili and Kili now,” Thorin sighed.

“And Bilbo,” Dwalin told him. “In fact he told her off.” Thorin’s head snapped round. “She called him a Halfling…” Grimacing, Thorin stirred.

“You left Bilbo with her?” he asked, a note of concern entering his voice. “Was he wearing my braid?” Dwalin folded his arms as his King’s shoulders sagged. “Of course he would be…”

“Dis won’t mind,” Dwalin told him as they headed up towards the Royal apartments. “She didn’t marry in the nobility either.”

“Vili was a commoner-but at least he was a dwarf!” Thorin pointed out as they began another flight of stairs. “My betrothed, my One has already scolded my sister…” Chuckling, Dwalin accelerated a little, hearing Thorin panic.

“Thorin-you are a hundred and ninety six years on this world and I can honestly say that no one expected you to ever find your One,” he commented. “The line of succession is secured by Dis’s boys. You gave your life and heart and soul into making sure our people were warm and safe and provided for…and then you led us on this crazy, impossible Quest that none of us in our hearts believed we could possibly succeed in. And yet…the dragon is dead, the mountain reclaimed and you are alive and have finally found Bilbo. There isn’t a man in the Company who wouldn’t follow you to the ends of the Arda but you are going to have to speak to your sister for yourself.”

Thorin walked in silence and then he sighed.

“I presume you will help me if she gets her hand on an axe?” he asked his friend as they hit the main level. Dwalin winked.

“I make no promises,” he said and accepted the volley of cursing with a smile on his face.

-o0o-

“Brother,” Dis said, her voice steel-edged as the King entered. He glanced around the room, seeing his sister-sons sitting either side of Dis and the other members of the Company ranged around, enjoying drinks, snacks and pies provided by Bombur-with Honey Cakes and Raspberry scones baked by Bilbo. A quick glance confirmed every one of the company had already eaten at least one scone. Formally, he bowed.

“Sister,” he greeted her. “Welcome to Erebor.” She rose and walked to him, crushing him in a fierce hug of greeting that had his ribs creaking and the scars on his chest and stomach pulling at the intense pressure.

“I’m glad to see you safe,” she murmured into his ear, then pulled back to look into intense blue eyes that mirrored her own. Then she swung her hand round in a blinding slap that snapped his head round and had his braids slapping across his face. “And that’s for almost getting my sons killed.”

“It was our…” Fili began but Dis stiffened and he sank back into the seat.

“Almost getting eaten by Trolls? Crushed by stone giants? Captured by Goblins? Chased by Orcs and Wargs? Hanging over cliffs? Attacked by giant spiders? Locked up by Elves? Almost drowned in barrels?”

“We weren’t…” Kili offered and then sank down as his mother glared at him.

“ _Shot by a poisoned orc arrow_?” she added pointedly, glaring at her younger child. He blushed and sank further down in his seat, glancing over at Tauriel for support. “Stuck in Lake Town? Almost incinerated by a dragon? Gold sickness, Thorin?”

He backed up a pace.

“Breaking your Oath, your promise? Causing a war? Almost getting my sons killed by the Pale Orc-and terribly wounded? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Thorin swallowed anxiously.

“Well, I did have Gold Sickness…” he offered.

“You…” she growled as he backed up, ignoring the muffled laughs of the Company and the anxious look Bilbo was shooting him.

“Is it too late to get Azog back?” Bofur murmured in Bilbo’s ear. The hobbit cast him a filthy look as Thorin-the King who led from the front, first into the battle, who had walked down the burning tree to face the Pale Orc on his white warg alone, knowing he would be killed-backed away.

“Ori-pass the popcorn,” Nori murmured as they watched Dis grab for any weapon. A small bowl of plum jam narrowly missed their King's head.

"Hey! That was my favourite!" Bombur protested as the bowl of treats moved along the line and Gloin took a large handful of popcorn.

“Excellent as ever,” he called to Bombur, who smiled at the compliment. Balin shook his head.

“You didn’t think to tell me that my sons were on the brink of death?” Dis yelled. “And you?” The old adviser flinched.

“Well, if you think he was on the brink of death as well only more, he really wasn’t able to write…” Balin offered. Dis glared at him and he offered a sheepish smile. “Ah…”

“Ten says she’ll really kill him this time,” Oin murmured, leaning over to Bifur. The dwarf nodded and cracked his head against the healer’s to accept the bet. Fili frowned as Dis fumbled under her robes.

“Mahal-that’s Amad’s best axe,” he muttered to his brother as she advanced on her brother. Kili snatched a glance at his brother.

“Looks like you’re going to be crowned sooner than you thought,’ he commented as silence fell over the company.

“Oh dear,” Gloin commented, imagining the kingdom with the younger dwarfs in charge. “THORIN! RUN!”

“Get back here!” Dis yelled as theKing accelerated away, keeping the table between himself and the furious dwarrodam.

“I really didn’t know he could run that fast,” Ori commented.

“Oh, he’s Elf speed when Dis is after him,” Fili explained. “No offence.”

“None taken,” Tauriel said in a bemused voice.

“Has she caught him yet?” Nori asked, buttering his scone.

“Not yet,” Dori commented. “Wine?”

“Wait-are you alright with this?” Bilbo asked, watching Thorin take off as if a whole pack of wargs was after him.

“Dis is his sister-and has the fiercest temper in Ered Luin-and now Erebor,” Balin piped up, sipping the wine Dori had poured for him. “This is excellent. Pass my compliments on to King Thranduil…”

“Really-does she chase him round with an axe?” Bilbo asked, frowning.

“She won’t kill him,” Kili offered.

“Probably,” Bofur amended. Bilbo frowned and looked at Dwalin.

“And you’re alright with this?” he asked. The big warrior had the grace to look sheepish, halfway through his scone. Rolling his eyes, Bilbo scrambled to his feet. “Fine, if no one else will do this, I will!” Then he narrowed his eyes before he left. “Balin-I'm sure you’ll not have any problems with Fili and Kili as the King and Crown Prince if anything happens to Thorin!” And then he stormed off in pursuit of the siblings.

“Oh dear,” Dori commented. “Honey cake, anyone?” There was a pause as the entire company shared a look.

“Fili…”

“…and Kili…”

“…in charge?”

“Oh dear.”

There was a stampede of movement as every dwarf was suddenly on his feet, running off to rescue their King.

-o0o-

“You know that you looked better after the Eagles had rescued us from the Orcs and Wargs and those trees?” Bilbo said, dabbing the bruises on Thorin’s face. Blue eyes flicked up guiltily.

“Really?” he asked.

“Have you seen yourself?” Bilbo asked him pointedly. “I have-both times. And this is much, much worse…” Thorin winced.

“It could have been worse,” he said philosophically. “If I hadn’t got the axe off her… But she wouldn't have killed me really…” Bilbo frowned at him primly.

“You know, I am going to have a serious word with Dis once she calms down,” he told the King. Thorin grimaced.

“So next year,” he commented and then stopped for Bilbo’s eyes were gleaming seriously.

“I am not having this going on in our home,” he told the King tartly. “When Dis has finished interrogating Tauriel, she and I are having a discussion.” Thorin groaned.

“Bilbo…” he began and then stopped as he realised there was hurt and distress in his Betrothed’s eyes. Tenderly, Bilbo rested a hand on his bloody cheek.

“Thorin…I almost lost you…well, more times than I care to recall. But here in Erebor, at least twice…maybe three or four…” And then he forced himself to stop babbling. “She's your family and no one should…” But Thorin leaned in and kissed him to silence his protests.

“I’m a dwarrow,” he said gently. “And we play hard. We’re made of stone so it takes a lot to hurt us. And Dis had two older brothers growing up so she learned to rough and tumble with the best of us. It’s fine. She has a right to be angry and worried and upset and…”

“And she can yell…but chasing you with an axe…I’m not having that!” Bilbo pouted as Thorin leaned his head forward, gently resting his forehead against Bilbo’s and curing up his lips in a soft smile.

“ _Amralime_ , all of my life, I have known to avoid getting my sister really mad,” he told him gently. “But I think that finally now, she may have met her match.” Bilbo chuckled.

“You know, it’s more than me looking out for you,” he pointed out, stealing a kiss. “Though your sister and I are definitely having a Conversation. The entire Company rushed in to save you in the end.” Thorin pulled back to look into the hobbit’s face.

“You know, I wondered why, when previously, everyone was terrified of Dis’s temper,” he commented. Bilbo began laughing.

“There was one very good reason,” he chuckled. “If anything happened to you, Fili and Kili would be in charge.” Thorin started laughing as well, wincing as he pulled on his split lip.

“That could be the only thing that would make them wish for the dragon to come back!” he laughed.

**The End**


End file.
